creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:TeaCupsinBlackandWhite/Creepypasta Riff: It Was Just a Shadow
Well hi. I have been busy with life lately and haven't had a chance to riff. In my riffing abuse, I heard that Dorky is getting rather popular! Good for him, he deserves the recognition~. Any way I had some stories saved on my Google Drive to riff. I will be riffing "It Was Just a Shadow". Let's get this over with: It Was Just a Shadow ''There must be six more weeks of winter. '' Your eyes shoot open.Ouch. You sit up on your bed and examine your surroundings “Last night was crazy, what happened?”. You are in your room I hope I am in my room, this is my bed..; nothing has been touched. You wonder why you woke up so suddenly “A thought goes through your head, “Did I leave the oven on?”” and checked the time. 3:30 AM Ten points for exact timing. . You stretch a bit and step out of the comfort of your bed If you do that, I don’t trust you, turn over and go the hell back to sleep. to get a glass of water. "Maybe that will help me go back to sleep," you think That will not help you sleep, it’ll make you have to pee and you will never sleep.. You hurry down the stairs as quietly Don’t you dare tell me you aren’t afraid of stairs in the dark. as you can, trying not to wake up your parents. As you enter the kitchen you are startled as you see a dark figure in the corner “Dad, what are you doing with mum?” , who also seems surprised. “Go back to your room, son” You are frozen with fear as the figure starts to make noises as if it's trying to talk “All you can make out is the slightest, “Hail Hydra””. You open your mouth to let out a scream “HAIL HYDRA” as the shadow vanishes. You run up the stairs and burst into your parent's room, panting and shouting, “CUT OFF ONE HEAD, TWO MORE SHALL TAKE IT’S PLACE” They both wake up and stare at you with concern in their eyes “No more Captain America, son”. "What happened? Did you have a bad dream?" If this so common that the parents are only asking calmly if you had a bad dream, you are pathetic . You shake your head and explain what has happened. How do you explain a shadow that made a noise without sounding insane? You move out of the way so your father, now holding a gun, can go into the kitchen.Screw the old fashioned baseball bat, get the gun! You hold your breath as he turns on the light and yells, "GOT YOU!" You’d be the first to die in a horror movie. He came back into the bedroom with a relaxed face. "Nobody is in there. Maybe you just saw a shadow." How do you explain the noises? You look at your parents' faces in disbelief and mutter curses under your breath “Curses! Foiled again!”. "Fine," you say as you plop back into your bed, pulling the covers over your body “Whatever it was will stand no chance against my sheets”. You are still shaking a bit from the experience but you manage to fall asleep anyways See, you didn’t need water to go to sleep, you just needed to lay back down.. As you wake up, you find that you cannot breathe It isn’t safe to have the sheets over your head, sorry I forgot to mention that. . You start to panic as you open your eyes wide Not your mouth? I guess you breath through your eyes.. You are confused as you see that your body is dark. You know what they say, ‘Once you go black, you never go back’. Your eyes look up to see a body shaped figure laying down in your bed Wait, how big is your bed?. You are now wondering about who can be the one sleeping in your bed You don’t question why they are there, and what happened to being suffocated?. You manage to get a glance at their face and you let out a shriek. Again, I thought you weren’t breathing a second ago? The person shoots open their eyes Ouch, awakened by your shriek Your entire family would be the first group to die in a horror movie.. You run down the stairs into the kitchen before he can see you.Wait, were you on your bed, did you fall out of your bed? What the hell is going on, it’s too late to hide! You shrieked! You hear footsteps going down the stairs, and you start to get scared You have been scared the entire time. Who's in your house? You, your mum, and your dad. The person steps into the kitchen and finds his eyes on you Don’t you love your first secret admirer? . It looks a lot like... you? Awkward. "What's happening?" you ask, "How are you me? Where am I?" You know where you are, you are in your house, you have been there the whole time. But the other you just stares at you and opens his mouth to scream as your vision fades off. Rude, you don’t look that bad, do you? You are awakened to the sound of your alarm clock and you sit up in your bed, sweating Would you like a towel? . You find your father sitting on a chair across from your bed “Go to sleep, son”, that’s right, your dad was Jeff the Killer all along . staring at you with a blank face Oh, no, I guess your dad is Slender Man. . He grinned brightly as you started to feel light headed . Before you went into your eternal slumber Wait, what, why? What is causing you to go into eternal slumber? the last words you heard were: "Didn't I tell you it was just a shadow?" Did you just say you died to make it creepy? It didn’t work. I was not totally impressed by this story..at all. But oh well, you should see the torture Dorky goes through to entertain you people! You all get the revised version that makes the stories bearable. Anyway, what did you think? Did you like this riff? Or do you wish I died through unknown causes having to do with shadows and my dad? Tell me in the comments below. Category:Blog posts